Moonlight Fanfic  It's Just The Drug
by WickedBluerose
Summary: Takes place during episode six B.C. right after Mick says the line “You said it was the real you.” And Beth laughs.. instead of saying she had to go make apologies … what if this is what happened...


Moonlight Fan fic

Title: It's Just The Drug

Takes place during episode six B.C. right after Mick says the line "You said it was the real you." And Beth laughs.. instead of saying she had to go make apologies … what if this is what happened… Let me know what you think as to if this should stand alone or think I should continue it out to rewrite the ending and beyond of episode 6

"The real me... "Beth chuckled at that then she sobered quickly. Some of what happened the night before was the real her. Did he know that? Did he think it was only the drug and none of it real? "Mick... we need to talk... and if I don't do it now I'm afraid I never will. Can you come over here and sit on the couch with me?" Her tone was meek enough now compared to the bold seductress of last night but Mick hesitated clearly recalling how strong she came on last night and not wanting to tempt fate. "I promise not to throw myself at you like I did last night" she smirked. Imagine him being afraid of her.. or more accurately being afraid of himself near her.

_This isn't a good idea _... the thought rang though his mind even as he was smiling despite it all and moving to sit beside her, turning sideways to face her on the couch. _This close... too close... she is intoxicating and I know it can't be. _

Staring into his eyes her voice was soft yet determined, "Mick ... last night... part of it was the drug, but I need you to know that the feelings that drove me here were there before last night. That kiss in the parking lot was no accident or mistake..."

"Beth..." he tried to caution against and deny what she was saying... trying to keep her safe by keeping her at a distance.

"Please... you have to know," she refuted softly and took a deep breath to start again, "When you were in the desert bringing Lenni back the local police found the police car in flames and assumed you both were dead. In that moment when I thought I would never see you again I realized how much more I cared about you than I had realized. Then when I found out you were alive ... I got there as fast as I could and I knew I had to hold onto you with whatever it took. And then when you seemed to disappear once again that night it was just too much I needed to find you and the kiss ... ". Mick was listening intently trying both to understand and trying to refuse to hear what she was telling him all at the same time. "I'm not going to pretend it didn't matter as in that moment it was all that mattered and last night I came here because of those feelings. Yes my behavior was a bit... exaggerated with the drug... " she smiled trying to lighten the mood and get him to relax just a touch.

"A bit?" Mick raised his eyebrows in a good humored questioning tease at her boldness. She blushed and looked down for a moment with the recollection of how she came on to him so heavily. Gently reaching out to lift her chin back up to meet her eyes, his tone lost all of it's playfulness and became darkly serious. "You begged me to turn you, Beth. You can't have known what you were asking and you don't know how hard it was to resist."

She raised her chin in defiance to that statement, "I know who you are. I know what you are. And last night I got a glimpse of your world from the inside out."

He morphed into the vampire so suddenly she startled with a gasp before she regained her composure. "THIS is what I am Beth." _ I must show her even if it frightens her...she must know there is darkness beyond the facade of the man she sees. Forgive me Beth..._

"I'm not afraid of you." Stubbornly she met his eyes without fear.

"Maybe you should be..." in reflexes faster than she could see he had grabbed her wrists and held them tightly against the couch. Not so hard as to cause pain but enough to show the strength and danger inherent in those hands. "Is this what you want? Am I what you profess to care so much about? Look at me, Beth, I'm a monster. It's dangerous to love me. "Mick released her just as quickly and hid the vampire back behind the face of the man. Restless he stood up and paced to the far side of the room. "It's not safe to love me." He whispered standing with his back to her. He tried to fight the sense of her coming closer... he needed to keep a tight control… it would be so easy to give in.

"Mick, look at me please..." she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and pleaded with him to not hide from her. Closing his eyes tight for a moment, he finally gave in and turned to face her once again. "Yes. " _How can I make you understand how drawn I am to you?_ "Yes - all of you is what I want. Look at me Mick. I'm not under the power of any drug. This is me and I know what I'm saying. You told me you trusted me. Trust me in this." She leaned in to kiss him and this time he didn't pull away. Her lips on his, her body so close, desire so powerful... he moved into the kiss as well, pulling her closer .. pressing together... allowing himself to get lost in the moment. The smell of blood brought him sharply back to awareness. The red liquid ran down her arm from a scratch his fingernails had made. _Not now DON'T pull away now _she silently begged breathless from one kiss and wanting so much more ... she slid her finger across the rivulet of blood and placed it on his lips. Now it was his turn to gasp in surprise. Her blood on his lips...

He was shaking; desperate to keep control, "Beth please not like this ... not now... you don't know the danger." his pleas came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Then tell me. Tell me what you are so afraid of will happen if you let me get close. You said it was not impossible only inadvisable. You have saved my life more than once. You drank from me when you were at your most desperate... fading without the blood to sustain you... yet you never harmed me. You won't harm me. I know that Mick even if you don't." She walked back over to the couch and sat down to give him the space he needed.

_The one person I never wanted to be seen as a monster by.. How do I tell her in a way that won't repulse her? How can I warn you and keep you at the distance that must be and yet not lose you completely. _He walked back over to the chair opposite her very deliberately avoiding the seat next to her on the couch. "You really want to know? How far are you willing to push this Beth? How far will your curiosity take you into the darkness?" His eyes glittered with intensity.

"It's not just curiosity. There are lines you feel you can't cross and I need to know why. I can't forget you and I don't want to move on with someone else and forever be thinking about you. I don't know what we could have together, but if you won't even try then you won't know either. "There was an over shadow of sadness in her voice. She obviously cared, but he didn't want her to be condemned to the same fate he was. He loved her too much. "You didn't know that Coraline was a vampire. She turned you against your will, but Mick I do know. I know and I'm still here, and if one day I want to choose to stay with you…"

Mick sat bolt upright. She hit a nerve. "You can't think that I would actually turn you?" his voice was incredulous.

"Don't I get a choice in the matter?" She was serious. Ice rain through veins already chilled as the realization dawned of where she was taking this.

"Beth…. being with you would bring out the vampire… the blood lust can lead to …" He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud_. I could drain you… I could turn you without thought of what comes after in the passion of the moment…. It's not worth the risk. It's not worth hurting you._

Slowly getting up and hoping he would not flee before she reached him only a few steps away, she walked over and kneeled beside his chair placing her one hand over his and the other hand reached up to touch his face putting the arm that still held the trickle of red blood standing out against the paleness of her arm inches from him. Gently she turned his face towards hers. "Mick, All I'm asking is you give us a chance. I know you're afraid of what might happen. I know you've been betrayed by love in the past. I know I'm asking a lot for you to take that risk again and let someone… let me… close." She stared into his haunted eyes as the past reflected there all too clear.

Pulling back slightly she glanced around the room for a clock or glare of sunlight through the blinds… something to gauge the time with as the new day was pressing close. This morning she cursed the dawn as much as any vampire ever could as it meant she had to leave to resume her daily routine as Beth Turner Buzzwire reporter. It meant walking out into the sunlight and leaving him here in the darkness of his world.

She sighed. "I have to go." As demanding as the night had been, he still hated to see her leave. She stood to go get dressed then turned to him once more. "You're not going to disappear on me are you? Start avoiding me again?"

He looked away. It wasn't his plan yet intentionally or not he realized she was right in how he was most likely to respond.

"Mick?", she pressed for an answer. Not planning on moving another step till she got a reply.

"I won't disappear," the words were strained yet sincere, "but there are things I need to attend to – alone." He glanced back to where she stood still frozen with concern that she had pushed too far this time and would lose him as a result. "It has nothing to do with … us." The last word was spoken awkwardly. It was hard for him to think of the two of them as an 'us'. Lola was still out there and needed to be dealt with and the further away Beth was from her the better.

Beth nodded. "I'll take your word and keep you to it Mr. Mick St. John." She grinned suddenly. "Besides I'd find you eventually."

Mick shook his head and laughed, the tension finally broken, "I bet you would."


End file.
